The Rock Show
by eclurrr
Summary: Clare has a huge crush on Eli. If only she got a chance to be alone with him. If and when that opportunity comes, will her feelings be publicized when she's way out of her comfort zone?
1. Chapter 1

Friday. The weekend was so close I could almost _taste_ the relaxation. I would not have to worry about any lab write-ups, drafting any essays, or studying for any tests. I knew most of my teachers weren't going to assign any homework for the weekend, so that meant my weekend would be filled with hanging at The Dot with Alli and watching Adam and Eli play video games in Adam's basement. Maybe I'll even ask Eli to hang out, just us. Maybe I'll nonchalantly ask him to go venture with me to that hole in the wall bookstore a couple blocks from The Dot I've been meaning to check out. I mean I do like him, a lot actually, and I want to take our friendship to the next level. I sense that he seems to feel the same way about me and maybe if we just spent some time alone-

"Earth to Claaaaaare…"

I snapped out of my daydream and realized that Eli had taken a seat in front of me and was now turned around facing me.

"Off in la la land?" he said making his face turn in another direction with his stare blank and his eyes empty and wide.

I laughed, "Ha ha no, I was just thinking about what I was going to do this weekend, that's all"

"I know exactly what you're doing this weekend"

He caught me off guard. Was he going to ask me out? Oh man, I hope I smell decent, I forgot to put on some perfume this morning. Stupid alarm clock making me late!

"So my dad, Bullfrog, is in a band. They don't plan to make it big or anything like that, they just like jamming together and they actually have 8 or so decent original songs. Anyway, they're playing at a bar downtown on Saturday night. My mom, Cece, and a couple of my aunts and uncles are going to be there. We're gonna order some pizza, hang out, watch Bullfrog and other bands play…"

A smile crept on my face; he IS asking me out! Well, we're hanging out with his family, but he's still asking just me to hang out with him. Oh crap, I'm going to meet basically his entire family in one night, at a bar no less. It's a date no less though! At this point my smile was ear to ear as I watched him continue to talk to me.

"And don't you fret Clare…" he said pointing at me "…we'll be drinking soda since we're obviously not old enough to legally drink alcohol, unless…?"

He looked so cute wiggling his eyebrows at me. Damn this Friday just may be the best Friday of my entire high school career thus far.

I smirked at him, "Nope, I'm good on the beer, Eli." I said winking at him. Wait. I just winked at Eli. He's smiling at me now. Not smirking, he's actually smiling. Oh no my palms are sweaty. I hope my face isn't red.

"What are you two talking about?" I heard from behind me. Adam, ugh. I mean it's not like I didn't want to see one of my best friends, but he sure knew how to ruin a moment.

"Bullfrog's playing a show on Saturday night and I was inviting Clare to come watch with my family and I-"

"What and no invite for me?" Adam interrupted with a bit hurt in his voice, but he also said it teasingly as if he was hinting at the thought of Eli and I together. I. Wish.

"No man, I was going to invite you too, I just saw Clare first" I looked away hoping they wouldn't see the disappointment on my face. Crap. I mean I love Adam, but I just want that one on one time with Eli, even if it is with his family. Also I thought Eli was asking me out on a date. I went from absolutely elated to sulking in a matter of seconds.

"Sure Eli, suuuuuure" Adam said as he rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows at me.

I almost slapped Adam's arm but at that moment Ms. Dawes showed up and started class.

She lectured the entire time, which basically meant sit there quietly, listen intently, take notes, and you won't have any homework over the weekend. Which for me meant, sit there, half listen/half daydream about Saturday night, and doodle in my notebook rather than listen to another lecture on Shakespeare.

Lunch FINALLY came around and I found Eli and Adam sitting at a table together in the lunch room, so I headed over and took a seat next Adam because Eli's seat was next to the door that kept bringing cold air in when people were going in and out of the room. Ok fine, I also took the seat next to Adam so I could sneak stares at Eli all throughout lunch without Adam noticing too much and thus making fun of me.

"So tell me more about Bullfrog's show." I said as I pulled a thermos out from my backpack "I'll need some details if I am going to convince my mom to let me to go a bar downtown on a Saturday night."

Eli's eyes brightened as he started to speak. "Ok. So since it's a bar, Bullfrog asked the bar owner if his cool under aged son and 2 best friends could come to the show so long as Cece was with us the entire time and the owner agreed. Just make sure when you get there you pay the $7 fee to get into the bar and tell the bouncer your name and show him your ID because he'll have a list with our names on it so that we're cleared to get in."

Two best friends. So this is what being friend zoned felt like. Ouch. I looked down as I continued to eat my soup.

"Crap I definitely wanna be there, but my mom is taking Drew and I out for a 'mother and sons bonding time' during the day Saturday." Adam complained as Eli and I chuckled, but Adam just gave us a look begging us to stop laughing at his pain, so we calmed down.

"What time is the show dude? Since Drew's been doing pretty horrible in school lately and mom is still worried about my 'safety'," he said making air quotes and rolling his eyes, "we unfortunately have a strict 9:30 PM curfew."

I chimed in, "9:30 PM? Even I, Saint Clare, don't have that early of a curfew!"

Adam glared at me, "Haha, very funny SAINT Clare. I'll be sure to introduce Audra to Helen soon so we can fix that."

"Yeah that won't be necessary Adam, but thanks" I said quickly. He was such a butt head sometimes.

"Well that sounds like a TON of fun Adam" Eli said sarcastically. His sarcasm isn't even annoying anymore, it's actually kind of cute. Dang it Eli. Stupid crushes. Dang it.

"Anyway, Bullfrog's band is first, so they go on at 8:30 PM and their set will end around 9 PM, so I think you'll be good to go, you just won't be able to hang out much."

Adam put his hand to his chin and acted like he was seriously thinking about whether or not he wanted to go when he finally said, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can swing it, but I just have to be picked up as soon as Bullfrog's set ends" and then he took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

Then just as I put a big spoonful of soup in my mouth Eli spoke up.

"So Clare…will you be there?" he was shyly looking up from his food and I swear I saw a spec of hope in his gorgeous eyes.

"Well, I definitely won't be telling my mom I'm going to a bar, she would probably check for a tattoo on my body, lecture me, and then forbid me from going out at all the rest of my high school career."

Eli was looking down at his food smiling at my joke. His eyelashes looked heavenly covering his eyes and it didn't help that he had cute crinkles around his eyes when he smiled either. He looked up and I quickly went to look at something other than his perfectly sculpted face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Adam, once again, roll his eyes at us and continued eating instead of ruining our moment.

I looked back and spoke again. "Uhm, I'll just say we're doing a movie marathon at Adam's. It's a good thing I have a license and my own car now, makes it easier to lie even though this will be the first time I am lying to my mom about my whereabouts"

Eli suddenly sat up. "Great! You'll be fine Clare, just don't worry, we'll put the tattoo somewhere on your body you can easily hide from your mom" Eli retorted with a wink right before the lunch bell rang. We all got up to go our own ways to our own classes and I knew I wouldn't be seeing Eli again for the rest of the day. Adam was already walking to his class after quickly saying bye, but Eli reached for my arm, as I was about to walk away.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night." He said smiling and looking directly into my eyes but he quickly turned around to leave as if he was embarrassed by what he said.

I smiled as I watched him exit the room. I don't think a tomato could have been redder than I was in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"OH ALLI THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE, I AM A MESS." I practically yelled while I dragged Alli inside of my house late Saturday morning.

"Damn Clare, what is going ON?"

"I'm going to a bar tonight and I need to know what to wear" I said turning and walking up the stairs, still holding onto her and dragging her up with me. I had called her about 20 minutes earlier in hysterics and thankfully she rushed over at my begging (and Mama Bhandari's approval, of course).

Alli stopped dead in her tracks at the bottom of the stairs, took her hand back, and looked at me shocked. Then she raised her eyebrows at me impressed while she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well well well, little miss Saint Clare. Lemme see the fake." She said reaching her hand out toward me, "I need to know where to get one too, maybe then we can go bar hopping together. BTW thanks for the invite."

"No, Alli!" I half whined/screeched at her. "I'm actually cleared to go to the bar. Eli's dad is playing a sho-"

"Ok. Stop. Say no more Clare. I get it. You need my help to look hot for Eli tonight"

No wonder we were best friends. I took a breath and started to feel a tiny bit calmer.

"In a simple word, yes." I turned and dragged her up to my room "So please help with my wardrobe. I've obviously never been to a bar so I don't know what to wear." I said in hysterics walking into my unusually messy room.

"What and you think I have?" Alli questioned.

"Well, no." I was beginning to panic again. "Come on Alli, you're just far better at this fashion stuff than me. Please help, pleeeeaaaseeeeee?" I looked at her with puppy dog eyes while batting my eyelashes, begging for help.

"Of course Clare, now stop begging! We don't have time to waste!"

"Ok! Do I wear a dress? Heels? Jeans? A button-up? Is a cardigan too 'churchy'? What about my make-up, should I do my usual mascara and lip gloss or should I actually make an attempt at-"

"CLARE! Calm down! I. Will. Help. You; don't worry! Let's see what we have to work with..."

Alli quickly went through the huge pile of clothes thrown on my bed from my closet and drawers. Then she spoke up after examining the mess and began tossing things off my bed.

"No on your church dresses. Button-ups and cardigans are a HUGE no. I don't even think you own heels, so I don't even know why you said that. Clare you don't really have anything 'sexy'." She thought for a second "Well, sexy in your definition. How much money do you have?"

"Uhm, well my mom is out for the night, God knows where, so she left me $40 for food and for when I go out."

"SHE KNOWS YOU'RE GOING TO A BAR?" As if my head was already spinning, Alli just made me go from nervous to ready to have a panic attack.

"I almost lost my hearing, thanks Alli." I said sarcastically, "And no, she thinks I am going to a movie night at Adam's house and she left me money just in case we went out or got food or something"

A sneaky grin appeared across Alli's face. "Perfect." She said almost devilishly. "Let's hit the mall and find you an outfit that will make Eli tremble in his skinny jeans!"

* * *

Home. I was finally home after 4 excruciatingly long hours at the mall with Alli. I dropped her off at home after we left the mall even though she insisted that she help me get ready. I kindly declined knowing I'd end up at the bar with fake eyelashes, bright red lipstick, thick black eyeliner, and teased up hair like Sandy from _Grease_. No offense to Alli with her trendy style and impeccable make-up skills, but I needed to look like myself tonight. I couldn't make it obvious that I was a) trying to impress Eli and b) I was way too under aged to be in a bar even though yes, I was both of those things.

I got to my room and put down all 87 (ok that's an exaggeration, but it felt like 87) bags on my bed and hopped in the shower. Taking my extra sweet time washing my hair, my body, and shaving I thought about how tonight would go. I'd get there at 8 PM, check in at the door and pay, and quickly try and find Eli and his family. I'd sit next to Eli and watch his dad's band play while we all ate pizza. We'd hang out for a bit and then I'd leave probably around 10 PM.

I got out of the shower, wrapped my hair in a towel, and headed to my bedroom. I took the clothes and shoes out of the shopping bags and laid them out on my bed. I grabbed the Victoria's Secret bag and put on the matching black lace bra and panties Alli insisted on buying _for_ me. She claimed they would give me a confidence boost and even said 'every girl wants to feel a little sexy underneath'. I had to give her credit because when I looked in the mirror I did look pretty good in the sexy lingerie and I _felt _good too. I put on my new pair of dark wash skinny jeans and topped it off with the black shirt I actually picked out myself. It was tight around my stomach but going up to my ribs and in the arms it was a loose three-quarter top with a detailed lacey generously low cut middle with strings to tie. Not something I usually wear, but I don't usually go to a bar, so when in Rome...

I went to the bathroom, blow-dried, and curled my hair to perfection, the best it has looked in a long time. I decided I'd go the tiniest extra step and give myself a very subtle smoky eye and put a very thin line of black liquid eyeliner on my lid. I curled my eyelashes and put mascara on.

7:30 PM crap, Plan Make Eli Tremble In His Skinny Jeans was taking longer than expected. I quickly sprayed some perfume on myself and went to my room. I pulled out the new knee length tan 1 ½ inch chunky heel boots I bought and slid them on. I grabbed my phone, wallet, keys, gum, and lip-gloss, put them in my new small burgundy cross body satchel, flicked the porch light on, and headed down to the bar.

Who knew at 16 I'd be driving to a bar by myself to meet up with a guy? Little Miss Saint Clare, I barely recognize you.


	3. Chapter 3

Amazingly, I got a parking spot right out in front of the bar across the street because another car was leaving right as I pulled up. I looked in the rearview mirror, examined my face, touched-up my lip-gloss, and stepped out of the car. WHOOSH, suddenly a huge gust of wind blew right as I got out of my car. Just my luck, my curls looked flawless and now they're completely ruined by the wind. I checked the car window once more playing with my hair before I walked across the street. I stopped when I got to the front door.

"Who're you here to see?" a small blond guy in his early 30s asked me.

"I –I don't know the band's name." And this is where I imagine a bodyguard will escort me to my car for being a foolish teenager trying to get into a stupid bar. Why did I let Eli talk me into this?

"You don't know the bands name?" He seemed annoyed and I thought he wasn't going to let me in because I didn't know the name of Eli's dad's band.

I looked around nervously while switching my weight from one foot to the other. "It-it's my friend's dad's band, I think I'm on a list?" My palms began to sweat.

"Oh, okay, let me see…uh…Clare?" he said as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard.

"Yeah, that's me"

"I need to see some form of identification."

I pulled out my driver's license and showed it to him. He looked at it, then at me, and reached beside him.

"Here" he put a purple wristband on my left wrist and handed me back my license. I attempted to give him the entrance fee Eli had told me about, but he stopped me.

"No need, someone already paid for your fee, you can go right in now miss"

I said thanks and slowly stepped into the bar. Did Eli pay for my entrance fee? I looked around, it was dark, filled with tons of middle-aged rocker people much like Eli's parents I assumed, and I couldn't hear very well from the combination of loud music and talking. I looked around and noticed to my right in the far corner booth was Eli sitting with his family. I started to walk over. He looked up and I saw his eyes bug out a little as I was approaching him, then a smirk hit his face as he got up to meet me.

"Hey!" he said as he pulled me in for a really big hug; I guess this outfit really was working. I broke the hug after 20 seconds and he looked me over once again. He was trying to be really sneaky about it, but I could tell so I just stood up straighter, which made his eyes gaze even more. It was weird – I never relied on my body or clothes to attract guys, but I already had Eli (I think), so why not go the extra mile with my appearance and body language?

"Clare, you look, wow, you look fantastic. I uh I'm, you just. I mean. Haha."

I blushed at his compliment and looked at him while he tried to form a sentence, "Thank you Eli." I said smiling at him.

"You're welcome Clare" he smirked at me still looking me over. "So anyway, we're all sitting over there in the booth. Adam texted me like 2 minutes ago and said he was on his way. Bullfrog is gonna be on in like 15 minutes. Let me introduce you to everyone."

He led me over to the booth with his hand on my upper back leading me, but then I started to sweat. Oh no. I hoped my make-up wouldn't smear so I tried to smile and hoped to God my face wasn't red or that I was already starting to smell from my sweat.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Clare…" crap friend zoned, again. "Clare, this is my mom, Cece, my Aunt Sherry, Uncle Paul, Aunt Tara, and Uncle George." They all said hi to me, but Cece looked especially happy to meet me as she excitedly stood up and shook my hand from across the table,

"Oh Clare honey it's so nice to finally meet you! You're a common name in the Goldsworthy house you know!"

"MOM!"

I chuckled.

"Oh Eli honey calm down. I think I see Adam over there lookin' like a lost puppy. Just go on over to the stage with your friends and we'll all listen from back here"

I followed Eli as we went to meet up with Adam and we all walked to the front of the stage where there was a small dance floor/standing zone. We decided to take a spot on the left side of the stage against the wall because Eli said Bullfrog would be on that side. I stood there awkwardly next to Eli as he and Adam talked to each other about Adam's mother and son's day, but I couldn't even hear what they were saying because the bar was so loud. The only words I could decipher were blood, Drew, pole, orange slice, and fish tank. So I just stood there looking around the bar and waiting patiently for Bullfrog's band to go on stage.

I was still super nervous. I had just met most of Eli's family and most importantly his mom. Not to mention Cece said I was a common name in their house. Did that mean Eli talked a lot about English class, his friends, or me in general? I needed to get an answer tonight from Eli. I just need to know if he feels the same way about me that I do about him. If he doesn't, I can deal. I'll just halt all romantic feelings towards him and just continue to be his friend. It'll be hard though considering he's such an amazing guy. I mean he's intelligent, we have a lot in common from book authors to old movies, and it doesn't hurt that he's not bad on the eyes either…

Pulling me out of my thoughts, Eli's dad's band started to play. Their sound was old school 80s rock and they weren't bad, not bad at all actually. I could hear Eli next to me singing along to their original songs and every so often he'd sing some words in my ear and I just smiled and nodded my head along to the beat of the music. Toward the end of the set him and Adam were in full out air guitar mode in the middle of the dance floor and I couldn't stop my laughter as they made fools of themselves at this bar because _everyone_ was staring at them.

Eli's dad's band's set ended so Eli, Adam, and I headed back to where Eli's family was sitting. There wasn't much room at the table so Eli offered me the last available seat while he stood next to me. The pizza arrived and everyone dug it as if we all hadn't eaten in weeks. Everyone was abuzz about Eli's dad's band and how great they sounded on stage. After most of us had finished eating Eli's Aunt Sherry and Uncle Paul said they were tired and were going to leave, so they said bye to everyone. I scooted over and I was now sitting next to Cece and Eli had taken a seat next to Adam. Rats. Then Eli's dad came with a glass of gin in his hand and sat down next to me.

As if I wasn't nervous enough already I was now sitting between Eli's parents. Adam, Eli and his aunt and uncle were in full conversation at that point, so Eli's dad turned to talk to me.

"So you must be the famous Clare I've been hearing so much about! I'm Bullfrog, Eli's dad. You know Eli talks an awful lot about you, even more than Adam over there"

I nervously smiled as Eli glared at his dad and flipped him off and Bullfrog did the same back. It took me a little by surprise, but once again I was in a bar at 16, a tiger in a bikini could come out and it would seem normal to me at this point.

"Oh stop it boys, you have ladies in your presence" Cece smiled at me as she patted my shoulder and mouthed sorry, apologizing for Bullfrog's and Eli's actions.

Then Bullfrog sat up and took a bite of a piece of pizza, "So Clare, what did you think of my band?"

Crap, as if I looked like 80s rock was my forte. "Uhm, you guys were really awesome, I really enjoyed the music, you all sounded very well together" Oh God that sounded really bad, I hope he didn't catch that I wasn't someone like Eli who ate, slept, and dreamt rock music.

"Heh heh, well thank you Clare, glad you enjoyed it! We have a CD and a Facerange page, you should like us and check out some of the songs online" Whew. Bullfrog didn't seem too offended by my mediocre answer.

"Oh I'll definitely go like you guys on Facerange, what's your band's name?"

"RMB"

"So Clare, how did you meet Eli?" Cece gushed as she put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands like she had just asked who my crush was at a middle school sleepover.

I looked around nervously, because now Eli, Adam, and Eli's aunt and uncle were paying attention to our conversation. "Well, at the beginning of this year I was in the front of the school with my friend Alli and my glasses fell out of my hand and into the street. Eli was driving by and happened to run them over with Morty. So he got out of the car, handed me my glasses and told me he thought they were dead."

"I think you left out some details there, Edwards!" Adam butted in. I mildly glared at him trying not to make it obvious in front of the adults or Eli. Oh how Adam loved to torture me.

"Yeah Clarabelle, I wanna hear what other dumb stuff my son had to say" Bullfrog added in.

I looked over at Eli and noticed that even in this dark bar I could see his face turning pink as he was looking down at his lap.

"Haha, well. He also told me I had pretty eyes and I said thanks. Then I said 'I'll see you around?' and Eli said 'Guess you will' and then he drove off."

I heard Cece say aw loudly, Eli buried his face in his hands, Adam laughed, and Eli's aunt and uncle nudged and smiled at each other. We weren't even dating and I felt like an embarrassed girlfriend.

"Well damn son, that wasn't dumb at all, I guess I have taught you a thing or two to use on the ladies."

"Oh baby boy, you can be so mysterious at times, just ask the girl out already!"

I froze and the smile on my face faded. Dear God this was not how I wanted Eli to ask me out. I honestly didn't care that much how he did, but I know I didn't want his parents to force him into taking me on a date.

Thankfully Adam spoke up. "Hate to ruin the party, but my mom's outside waiting for me. I'll see you guys at school on Monday. Always good to see you Bullfrog and Cece! Nice meeting you George and Tara."

Time passed and I continued to talk to Cece and Bullfrog about movies we liked, TV shows we watched, and my favorite subject: Eli as a child. My favorite story was about how Eli used to pretend to be a rock star like his dad and put on little shows for his parents. Cece and I talked about how she and I were both born around the same time and how our personalities reflected our zodiac sign. We even said things at the same time, it was really uncanny how much I had in common with her considering the way she looks with all her leather clothing, black nail polish, and dark make-up, but I guess like the cliché says: you just can't judge a book by its cover.

Later Bullfrog was talking to me about school and just general things about me. I must say it was a bit more dificult to talk to him because we didn't have TOO much in common, but we managed. Although I will say he is a riot, a lot of the things he said made me laugh until my sides hurt, so I guess I now know where Eli got his sense of humor from.

Although I came to this bar mostly to just hang out with Eli, I found myself spending most of my time with his parents. I wasn't having a horrible time though because his parents are two of the most interesting people I have ever met. I was actually really glad I got to know them so well because if anything really did happen between Eli and I, I would already kind of have his parent's blessing and I wouldn't be too nervous upon meeting them again.

Then Cece announced that her, Eli's aunt, and uncle would be leaving. Eli wanted to stay so at the end of the night he could help his dad pack up the equipment and take it home. Bullfrog double checked with the owner who said so long as Eli and I didn't drink we could stay since we hadn't been doing so much as sitting and eating the entire time (plus we were wearing purple bracelets indicating we were underaged). I didn't want Eli to be sitting around all by himself while his dad was at the bar with is band mates (ok, I also realllllllly wanted to spend alone time with him) so I decided to stay longer even though it was already 10 PM, the time I originally planned to leave. I looked at my phone and my mom had texted me saying she'd be back in the morning (I could have figured that one out by myself) so I could have stayed out all night if I really wanted to. After Cece and Eli's aunt and uncle left Bullfrog said he'd be at the bar with his band and to just call if we needed anything.

And now Eli and I were alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note at the end, please read! :)**

* * *

So this was it. It was just Eli and I with cold pizza and watered down soda in front of us on the table. It had only been about 2 minutes since everyone left and things were already starting to get a little awkward. I was still on the other side of the table so I looked at Eli and saw him look down and begin to play with the rings on his fingers. I looked around nervously, took a deep breath, and with all the confidence I had in me, scooted over so that I was sitting next to Eli. He looked up and gave me a small smile, which I returned and he asked me something that surprised the hell out of me.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Shocked, I just looked at him with wide eyes and nodded my head yes. He slid out of the booth and waited for me to join him. I slid out of the booth and Eli gestured for me to go first. He followed with his hand on the middle of my back this time and I could feel his hands making my skin burn with intensity, even with my shirt on. It was so weird because he's touched me before giving me high fives or quick hugs, but this was totally different. I began to sweat as we made our way to the dance floor, his hand still burning into my back.

The band that was up now was playing upbeat 90s alternative rock-like songs. There were other couples on the dance floor tipsily and drunkenly dancing away. They were causing a huge scene and they didn't look like the best people to be around. I suppose Eli sensed I didn't quite want to be around those people, so he led me to the far left corner of the dance floor, just about where we were when we watched Bullfrog's band play.

I turned around to face Eli and he was looking down right into my eyes. He seemed a bit nervous, but he took my left hand with his right and I could feel that his palms were sweaty; he laughed nervously as he took my hand in his. I tried looking anywhere but his face because otherwise I would have probably exploded from all the feelings jumbled up in my body. I mean, I was dancing with Eli Goldsworthy. This guy I've been attracted to literally since the moment I had met him. I had never been so attracted to a guy in my entire life and in that moment I knew that if he didn't like me back, it was going to hurt so much and I wouldn't be able to ignore the hurt. His left hand crept to the small of my back, and I didn't protest at his hands being so low because honestly it felt comfortable and it just felt right, and we began to dance.

Little did I know though, Eli was an incredible dancer. Well, he wasn't _So You Think You Can Dance _worthy, but he was a lot better than I was. He led, but it didn't help that I had a heel on my boots. I wasn't used to wearing heels, let alone dancing in them, so I kept either tripping over his or my own feet. At first I kept saying sorry every 4 seconds but after a minute Eli and I were just laughing about it and it didn't matter that I wasn't a great dancer because we were just having a great time. Since I wasn't a great dancer and I was tripping all over the place, Eli pulled me closer to his body to keep me balanced with each trip and stumble I made. The sooner I realized that, the more I 'stumbled'.

After dancing for 3 songs the band ended their set so Eli asked if I wanted to take a rest, and I said yes so we went back to our booth. I slid in first so my back was against the wall and Eli slid in and rested his back against my body and put his hand on my knee. I didn't know exactly what to do, so I just put my chin on my right hand on his right shoulder and my left hand was wrapped around his shoulder on his left arm. The next band came on and Eli was tapping his fingers on my knee to the beat of the music.

We didn't say anything. We just sat there listening to the music while he tapped and traced shapes into my knee and I did the same to his arm. My face was so close to his neck and face all I wanted to do was plant a kiss on him, but it was too risky. After awhile Eli got up to go to the bathroom so that gave me a chance to check my phone. 12:30 AM. Holy crap I was out SO late. I saw Eli stop at the bar to talk to his dad and his dad's band mates so I just sat there drinking watered down soda and waited for him.

It had been about 15 minuted and I was starting to feel really uncomfortable. The people in the bar were only getting more and more drunk and I was completely out of my comfort zone. Luckily Eli came back just in time before I was going to just straight up leave.

"Sorry about that, once you start talking to the band mates, it's hard to end the conversation."

I couldn't help but to smile. "It's ok, haha. I've just been kind of people watching and what not…"

Eli looked nervous. It looked like he was thinking when he suddenly put his arm over my shoulders. I tried to act as cool as I possibly could (but let's face it – I'm Clare Edwards, I'm practically the definition of awkward) so I just crossed my legs, put my hands in my lap, and turned my body to fit in his a little more and face him.

"So, are you having fun?"

I smiled, like I always do. "Yeah, I'm having fun. Bullfrog's band was great, but I'm a horrible dancer so…"

"Clare, you need to lighten up" and from there he began to tickle me on the sides of my stomach. It was horrible and by horrible I mean I secretly loved it. I couldn't stop laughing. It was such mindless cute flirting that I didn't even say 'stop' when he was tickling me. I just tried to move his hands and after a bit he stopped, put his arm back around me, and his other hand on my knee.

Calming down I put my head back and turned my face to him. He was looking directly at me with our faces no more than 3 inches apart. I wanted so much for him to lean in and kiss me, but he didn't, he just kept looking at me with his piercing green eyes. I pulled my head back nervously and looked at the time on my phone. 1 AM and the bar was closing at 1:30 AM.

"I should get going Eli" and from there he gave me a sad puppy dog look, but said okay and that he would walk me out.

I collected my things and we walked to the bar exit. Once outside he put his arm around my shoulders so I put my arm around his torso as we walked the short distance to my car. Once we got there I turned around out of his embrace.

"Thanks for inviting me Eli, I really did have a great time."

"Any time Clare, I'm glad you were able to come. Thanks for keeping me company after Cece left."

"Not a problem." I lingered a bit not looking directly at him. "So I guess I'll see you on Monday?"

"Uhhm, yeah." I looked at him hoping he'd make a move. "Bye Clare."

"Bye Eli." I turned around in disappointment to unlock my car door but I heard Eli say something.

"Wait."

I turned around and suddenly his lips were on mine. It wasn't a long kiss. There was no tongue. His hands barely touched me. I was so surprised it didn't even feel like I kissed back. I opened my eyes and he said bye once more as he walked backwards toward the bar looking at me.

I stood there with a stupid smile on my face. I touched my lips and turned around to unlock my door and drive home. The entire ride home I didn't even turn on music. All I thought about was the night's events; my hot new outfit impressing Eli, meeting his family, dancing with him, sitting with him in the booth, and him kissing me. Eli Goldsworthy kissed me goodnight. I couldn't stop smiling the entire ride home. There were moments when I was concentrated on stopping at a red light or watching my surroundings, but then I'd remember the way his lips felt on mine and I felt a sudden kick of feelings go through my body and make me squeal with happiness.

Once I got home I changed into my pajamas, took my make-up off, and got in bed. First I texted Alli and told her I had a lot to tell her and that we should definitely go to The Dot tomorrow to discuss my night. As I was setting my phone down on my nightstand so I could go to sleep I got a text message. I figured it was a text from Alli so I looked, but it was a text from Eli:

"Thanks again. Night cutie :)"

My heart raced. I didn't text him back because I honestly didn't know how to respond. I got my answer and Eli liked me back. I put my phone on my nightstand, got under the covers, and drifted into the most blissful sleep I'd had in awhile.

* * *

**So that's the end! Maybe? I know it can definitely be stretched out into a longer story, but I haven't written anything and I didn't know if I should or shouldn't continue the story. So if you want me to continue, just let me know! Either in a review or on my tumblr (heyybrianna).**

**Also the story was inspired by something that actually happened to me. I thought it would be a really good eclare story, so I wrote this! If I were to continue, it'd be all eclare and nothing else taken from my life. But there ya go! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read, follow, review, and favorite. It means a lot considering this is my first story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay I'm continuing! I'm so happy you're all enjoying the story. I'm not sure how much longer it will be, but no more than 10 chapters I assume. This is kind of a filler chapter, but pretty good. Oh you'll see, just read & enjoy!**

* * *

"Clare – wake up!"

I felt someone nudging my arm and I finally turned over to see it was my mom sitting next to me on my bed.

"We both slept through church this morning and I'm really tired, let's just go out for brunch ok? I don't feel like cooking. I'll be waiting downstairs."

She got up to leave and closed my door behind her. I rubbed my eyes and suddenly all memories of last night came flooding back into my mind. A smile crept on my face as I remembered Eli kissing me good night. I quickly looked at my phone and noticed I had 11 unread text messages, 4 missed calls, and 1 voicemail; all from Alli. I read the text messages:

"CLARE! LET'S MEET ASAP!"

"UGH YOU MUST BE IN CHURCH BUT PLEASE TEXT ME WHEN YOU GET OUT!"

"LET ME GUESS, YOU SPENT THE NIGHT AT ELI'S AND YOU'RE SNUGGLING WITH HIM IN BED WHILE IGNORING MY TEXT MESSAGES?"

"WHAT TIME ARE WE MEETING CLARE?!"

"DON'T TELL ME YOUR MOM TOOK AWAY YOUR PHONE AND YOU'RE IN TROUBLE FOR LAST NIGHT!"

"CLARE"

"CLARE"

"YOU CAN'T JUST TEXT ME THAT WE HAVE TO MEET TOMORROW AND NOT TEXT ME BACK!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TORTURE YOU ARE PUTTING ME THROUGH WOMAN?"

"COME ON CLARE!"

"I AM NOT WAITING UNTIL MONDAY TO HEAR ABOUT THIS"

And the voicemail:

"Clare. I have nooooooo idea why you are not answering my text messages and I am so sorry for blowing your phone up but YOU NEVER SLEEP THIS LATE AND YOU'RE SO GOOD ABOUT ANSWERING BACK. Text or call me ASAP. I'm home all day and all my homework got done yesterday. CALL ME! SOON! Bye!"

I laughed. Sure it was a tad annoying, but she had every right to be excited, she just didn't know it yet. She helped me pick out an amazing outfit that definitely caught Eli's attention. I texted her back.

"Sorry! Mom and I both slept in late. We're going out for brunch, can I have her drop me off at your house after?"

"FINALLY! Yeah sounds good. I'll be waiting…"

I contemplated on texting Eli. I didn't want to sound desperate or needy so I decided I'd just talk to him on Monday, even though I wanted to talk to him _now_. I took a shower and quickly got dressed and met my mom downstairs. It was a quick drive to the nearest pancake house and we got seated right away.

"So Clare, how was your movie night?" my mom asked me as we looked at the menus.

"Oh, it was really awesome." I had a feeling she knew something and was trying to force the truth out of me. Was she secretly at the bar and spied on me the entire night? No; definitely not her scene. Even with separating from my dad, her new hobby of late nights could not have led her to a bar; she wasn't really a drinker. Although she has not been telling me much lately, so she might have been there. Did she see me driving home or driving to the bar?

"Mmm, what movies did you watch?"

I forgot to think of a lie so I quickly just thought of a random movie I heard Adam mention once. "We watched this insanely creepy movie called _The Birds_. The boys picked it out. I hated it so after I made them watch _Breaking Dawn Part 1_ with me." I hated lying to my mother, but it's not like she was telling me about her over night outings, so I shrugged off my Saint Clare thoughts. I had a fantastic time last night and I was not going to let a little bit of guilt ruin that for me.

"I don't even want to know about that movie. Sounds like you had fun though. What time did you get home?"

"Around midnight…" She gave me a stern look considering she told me to be home around 11PM. She didn't need to know it was actually 1:30 AM and not midnight.

"Mom, I know! I was late but I couldn't just leave in the middle of a movie and I was so careful driving home and I'm not hurt or in trouble with the law. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Crap. She definitely knew something was up.

She sighed and put her menu down. "It's fine Clare. Well, no it's not fine, but you're a good kid. Actually no, you're turning into a lovely young woman, which is why I have a surprise for you." I looked at her cautiously. "I've decided to not give you a curfew anymore. Don't get too excited though, if you do anything to make me lose my trust in you, we're going back to curfews and I _will_ take your keys away if I have to."

I was the world's worst daughter. I was lying and getting off with a reward. I didn't want to ruin my happiness from last night though. Teenagers have secrets and they lie all the time, even my mother has secrets and lies to me. One lie wasn't going to hurt.

"Thank you so much mom. You're the best. So…"

"And it so starts."

She laughed and I gave her a weak smile. "Well, I was actually wondering if you can drop me off at Alli's house after we eat. I finished all my homework yesterday before I left and I haven't seen Alli in a long time. I really want to catch up with her and she really wants to tell me about her new school."

"Ok, that's fine. Just call me and let me know if you need a ride or if Mr. or Mrs. Bhandari will be giving you a ride home. I'll be home all day. I need to catch up on laundry and house work."

"Thanks mom" and with that we ordered and ate our food and soon after we were done eating we were off to Alli's house.

* * *

I said good-bye to my mom and headed up to Alli's front door. I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Bhandari let me inside and told me to go on up to Alli's room. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Alli's door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Alli!"

"CLARE, FINALLY YOU'RE HERE! Come sit on the bed with me and spill all the details, _now_."

I sighed, shut the door, and took a seat on the bed with her. "Ok. Well, first off Plan Make Eli Tremble In His Skinny Jeans was a success. I walked into the bar and he couldn't take his eyes off me! He couldn't even come up with a coherent sentence when he was trying to compliment me!"

"I KNEW IT! Did you feel a little sexier with your new purchases from Victoria's Secret?"

She was wiggling her eyebrows at me and I instantly turned red. "Yes, Alli, they did help. You were right, I admit it."

"Good! Now, continue your story!"

"Ok, so when I got there I was supposed to pay an entrance fee but the guy that was checking people in said my fee was already paid for."

"Oh my God! Did Eli pay for you?"

"I don't know. He might have since Adam got there after me. Anyway. After he complimented me, or their lack of, he took me over to meet his mom and two aunts and two uncles that were at the table. His mom, Cece, stood up and shook my hand from across the table and smiled at me and said I was a common name in the Goldsworthy house. Even later on after his Dad was done performing he said the same thing!"

"Oh my GOD Clare! He's obviously talking about you at home, he totally likes you back."

"Well, maybe he was just talking about me as an English partner or maybe he just talks about his friends in general. He's pretty close to his parents…"

"Clare, look at the way his mom said hi to you! He may just be talking about his friends or English class, but he's probably talking about _you_ in a totally different way! A good way!"

"Well, his dad did say Eli talked about me more than he talks about Adam."

"See! Ok now, go on with your story."

"Ok, so then Adam got there and we went to the front of the bar to the dance area to watch Bullfrog's, oh that's Eli's dad's name, band play. They were pretty good. Eli and Adam were in the middle of the dance floor totally in air guitar mode by the end. So after the band was finished we went back to the booth and I was sitting next to Cece and then after we were done eating two of Eli's aunts and uncles left. So then Eli and Adam were talking to the other aunt and Uncle and then Bullfrog came and sat next to me. I was sitting in between Eli's parents Alli! I had never been so nervous in my life!"

"Well, what did you do?!"

"His mother asked how Eli and I met."

"Oh my GOD Clare, what did you say?"

"Well, I gave her the very G-rated version and then Adam said 'I think you're missing some details there Edwards' or something like that. So then I told them all about the pretty eyes compliment and how he mysteriously drove off. AND AFTER THAT, HIS MOM SAID 'WHY DON'T YOU ASK THE GIRL OUT ALREADY'. Alli, I wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out it was so embarrassing!"

"What did Eli do? Did he ask you out?"

"He just had his face buried in his hands, and no he didn't. Thankfully after that Adam had to leave so that made the conversation go in a completely different direction. Then Eli and Adam were on the other side of the table talking with Eli's aunt and uncle and I was talking with Eli's parents.

"Already cozy with the in-laws Edwards! When's the wedding?"

"Ha ha Alli. I was just talking with his mom at first and we got along amazingly well and I had a lot in common with her and she told me a funny story about Eli when he was a baby. I got along with his dad as well, we didn't talk all that much though. After that Cece and the other aunt and uncle left. Eli wanted to stay late with his dad so he could help with the equipment so I volunteered to stay with him so he wasn't alone."

"How late did you stay Clare? Does your mother knows about this?" Alli asked teasing me.

"No, she doesn't know. She even surprised me today at brunch and said that I no longer have a curfew! I feel so awful for lying to her though. And I stayed until 1AM."

"Whoo! Go Helen! A car, no curfew, and a soon-to-be hot new boyfriend, Clare Edwards, you are growing up so fast" then Alli pretended to fake cry and I playfully slapped her.

"Anyway, so after everyone left it was just us…" then I continued to tell Alli the rest of the story. How Eli had asked me to dance, and that he was actually a very good dancer. I told her how we were basically just cuddling in the booth for a while and his hands were on my knees and tracing circles. I also told her how he tickled me to get me to loosen up, walked me to my car with his arm around my shoulder, and kissed me good night.

"HE KISSED YOU? How was it? Any tongue?"

I sighed, louder and more sadly than I anticipated. "No, there was no tongue. It was such a surprise and quick kiss I barely had time to react and kiss him back. Then when I got home I texted you about meeting today I got a text message right after that and figured it was you responding, but it was Eli."

I showed her the text message and she freaked out. "Clare, oh my God! He totally likes you! Did you text him back?"

"No, I didn't want to sound desperate or anything and figured I would just see him on Monday."

"You could have said good-night back! Oh Clare, so much to teach you still!"

"Well Alli, what should I do?"

"Text him. Right now."

"I-I, I don't know…"

"Fine, I'll text him for you!"

"Alli, no!" It was too late though, she took my phone and locked herself in the bathroom, and all I could do was wait for her to come out. When she finally did come out, she had a smug look on her face.

"What did you say?" I panicked and looked at my recently send messages and read what she sent to Eli:

"Hey Eli, I had an AMAZING time last night, we should definitely hang out again soon ;)"

I could have tackled Alli in the moment, but my phone buzzed. New text message:

"yeah I had a great time too. Let's talk on Monday, ok? I left all my homework until the last minute, so that's how I am spending my Sunday. By the way, I know I sounded stupid when I was trying to compliment you, but you looked so pretty last night."

Alli and I both read the message and squealed. I didn't text him back, again, but I figured it was ok. I spent another couple hours at Alli's house going over fantasies about what would happen on Monday when I would talk to Eli and she teased me about a wedding and children. I wondered if Eli had told Adam yet about what happened after everyone left, I didn't want things to be awkward between the three of us. When I got home from Alli's house the butterflies still had not left my stomach. One night's sleep away from seeing Eli again. One more night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't shoot me! I know I was gone for a super long time. I probably should have thought twice before starting a story right before all the holidays and taking many trips down to LA (I live in the Bay Area, anyway). I'm back! Holidays are over and I can finally focus on writing again!**

**I suppose I will answer some questions about the story so you all aren't confused.**

**1. It's written in Clare's POV**

**2. In my mind, Eli was going to invite Adam to "The Rock Show" (Blink-182 reference anyone?) the entire time. He simply just saw Clare first and she thought she was going on a date then got friend-zoned.**

**I think that's it! Anyway, I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

I woke up Monday morning feeling absolutely horrible. I had a headache, my ears were plugged up, my nose was runny, and my throat was sore and scratchy. I had also started my period the night before, which meant horrible cramps, unbearable lower back pain, sore boobs, and the urge to vomit every once in awhile. I was in absolutely no shape to attend school, which meant I couldn't see Eli.

My mom came in and verified on her terms that I was in fact sick enough to miss school. She asked if I wanted her to stay with me today, but I told her no. She had just started a new job a couple weeks ago as a part of now being divorced and not being able to rely on just my dad's salary. I didn't want her to jeopardize her new job just because I was sick for a day. She seemed to really like her new job and it was one of the things that was helping her cope with the divorce. I told her I was a big girl and could take care of myself for one day and she could help when she got home from work. Reluctant at first, she said ok. Before leaving she took out a soup can for me, brought the house phone and medicine to my room, and said she would be home around 6 PM.

When she finally left I went right back to sleep. I woke up around 11 AM and my throat felt extremely dry, so I went downstairs to get a glass of water. I quickly came back upstairs because walking around made my head spin, my boobs hurt from jiggling because I wasn't wearing a bra, and my lower back was still sore. I checked my phone and found I had received a few text messages from when I was asleep.

From Adam:

_"dude – where are you? we got a huge new assignment in english today. also some lovesick puppy misses you"_

From Alli:

_"Soooo…? Anything exciting happen yet at school? Text me back ASAP 3"_

A third and final one from Adam:

_"hello? answer so i know you're alive and so i can give your boy toy some reassurance you aren't on your death bed!"_

I rolled my eyes. I decided I would just call Alli later tonight when my throat felt a little better but decided to text Adam back since he (and Eli) seemed to be oh so worried about me.

_"I'm alive! I woke up terribly sick this morning and decided to stay home today. Maybe you can bring me my homework after school ends?"_

It was lunchtime at school so he would definitely be texting me back soon. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on while I waited for a Adam's response.

_"no excuses super genius! i thought you were ms. perfect attendance award! your homework will definitely be brought to you this afternoon, but not from me…mom wants me home RIGHT after school. eli (happily) volunteered to pay you a visit and risk getting sick to drop your homework off."_

Crap. Literally. I felt and looked like crap and the one guy I didn't want to see me like this would be visiting me in 3 or so hours. I texted Adam back.

_"Ok. Thanks Adam. Tell Eli I say thanks too and I'll see him in a few hours."_

My phone buzzed.

_"if eli doesn't show up tomorrow because he's sick i'll know why! coughkisskisscough"_

Ignoring him I decided I had to try and look as presentable as I can when Eli comes over. First I took a long hot bath to relax my body. After, I got out and changed into regular gray sweatpants, a long sleeve black sweater, some fuzzy socks, and I put on a blue scarf just to be cautious. I blow-dried my hair so it wouldn't be wet on my neck, but I didn't bother to style it. It was only 2 PM by then so I just stayed in bed and browsed around Facerange while listening to Bullfrog's band in the background.

At 3PM I decided to head to the front room and wait for Eli there while I watched horrible mid-afternoon television, because a book would just give me a bigger headache much to my dismay.

After about a half hour of mindless television I finally heard Morty, Eli's hearse, pull in front of my house. I turned off the TV and waited for my doorbell to ring not noticing my skin beginning to flush and heart beating faster. My doorbell finally rang and I slowly walked over to answer the door.

"Hi Eli" I coughed.

"Hi Clar-oh Clare no offense but you don't look well at all. Here let me close the door so the cold air won't get in."

Eli closed the door and I walked over the couch letting him join me while he piled my books on top of the coffee table.

"So…how do you feel?"

"Ugh, I'm feeling a bit better than this morning I suppose. My body is aching less now that I relaxed all day, my ears feel better too, my nose is less runny, but my headache and sore throat are still pretty present."

"I'm sorry. I wish I had time after school to run to the store to get you some soup or medicine but I wanted to drop your school stuff off as quickly as I could because I didn't know what time your mom would be home…"

"Oh, she'll be home around 6 and don't worry you don't have to buy me anything. There's soup in the kitchen I have yet to make and my medicine is upstairs."

"Well, can I make you the soup at least? Are you hungry?"

I couldn't help but to give him a faint smile, he was being so kind to me the day I felt my absolute worst.

"Eli, you've already brought me my schoolwork, you've done enough plus I don't want to get you sick by you sticking around and being around my yucky self."

"You aren't yucky" he plainly stated while looking me in the eye. "I don't mind at all. You've been alone all day and will be alone until your mom gets home; it's no problem at all. Just help me find a pot and mixing spoon so I can stir the soup, ok? Plus, you won't get me sick." He leaned in closer to my face giving me that trademark devilish smirk, "I never get sick."

I hesitated. I wanted to spend time with Eli, but not while I was feeling horrible. But he brought me my schoolwork and offered to make me soup on my sick day. I also couldn't say no to his smirk.

I gave in. "Ok. Let's go to the kitchen. Thank you Eli."

He stood up and offered me his hand much like Saturday night when we were getting out of the booth to go dance.

So as I helped Eli around the kitchen and sat at the table while he made me my soup. We talked about what happened at school that day. Eli said it was pretty boring and nothing special went on. He said my teachers would give me an extra day to turn in the assignments since he told them I was practically on my deathbed – how sweet (I mean that as sarcastically as I can). Then he filled me in on the huge assignment Ms. Dawes assigned us which was just an 8-10 page paper on a piece of Shakespeare's work we've studied this semester.

I finished my soup and put my bowl and spoon in the sink and sat back down at the table with Eli.

"I know you're going to hate me for saying this because you say you feel yucky and you probably think you don't look or feel your best right now, but you look lovely today for being as sick as you say you are."

I felt myself smile and blush while my eyes shifted to not look at his face. He really knew the right things to say at the right time.

"Thank you Eli. And thank you for Saturday night. I'm sorry I didn't go to school today to talk with you about Saturday night."

"We can talk about it now, if you want. You know if you aren't tired or feeling 'yucky'. I can leave if you want me to." He said motioning toward the door.

I stopped him. "Oh no Eli it's fine. The soup helped me a lot actually thank you for that. We should talk now. We're alone without anyone to interrupt us."

"Okay."

"Okay…"

It was awkward. I didn't know if he wanted me to start talking or if he wanted to begin the conversation. I didn't know what exactly he even wanted to talk about.

He cupped his hands in his lap. "So, how did you like Bullfrog's band? I heard you give him a very cliché answer that he kindly accepted, but what did you really think?"

It was an easy enough question to start an awkward conversation. "I really did like his band Eli. I'm not much into the classic 80s rock I've only ever heard the big singles like Kiss's 'Rock and Roll All Nite' and Bon Jovi's 'Livin' On a Prayer'-"

"Oh we'll definitely have to fix that, Bullfrog and I will be more than happy to lend you some CDs or give you some recommendations."

"Thanks. Also before you came I was actually listening to Bullfrog's band while I was on the computer. I quite enjoy his band's music."

"I'll tell Bullfrog you said – he'll probably want me to bring you to all his shows now. Him and the band want to start playing more weekend shows in the area."

"That's awesome, I'll definitely have to check them out again."

"Yup."

I smiled. It seemed like our conversation was coming to a halt so I brought up another subject to stop myself from panicking or worrying too much.

"Your mom is really nice too. I actually spent a lot of time talking to your parents Saturday night; it was nice. They're both amazing and interesting people. You dad kept me laughing."

"Ah, they're alright I suppose. I just hope Cece didn't embarrass you too much by asking you the story of how we met. I know Adam sure put you on the spot. Remind me to sock him tomorrow for that stunt…"

"It was a little embarrassing, but it's ok. Don't hurt Adam, that's just him. Your mom is sweet, maybe she just said what you were thinking…"

Oh no. Did that really just come out of my mouth? Eli raised his eyebrows at me and leaned closer to me across the table.

"Clare, I really did have a great time with you Saturday night after everyone left and I thought you were too but when I walked you to your car and kissed you, you didn't really kiss me back-" I cut him off.

"Well you surprised me Eli. I mean ugh ok since we're just going to let everything out in the open I'll say what I feel. I really like you Eli and I've wanted to spend alone time with you for a long time but I really didn't want to or know how to make the first move. I wasn't sure if you liked me back or not. Then you asked me out Saturday night and I was so excited. Then you invited Adam and I felt totally friend-zoned. On Saturday Alli even took me shopping to buy a whole new outfit just to impress you. Then when everyone left we got to spend alone time together and I was so nervous but so happy that we were finally alone. We danced, sat in the booth together, you tickled me, and you gave me a surprise kiss goodnight. It couldn't have gone any better that that. You just surprised me with the kiss and I didn't have time to react and by the time the kiss ended you were already walking back inside of the bar. But the entire way home I couldn't stop smiling and your text message at the end of the night only made me happier."

I finally looked at Eli. His elbows were on his knees and his chin was in his hands as he was leaning over looking at me. I didn't know what or if he was going to do or say anything and I didn't know what to do or say either so I just waited. Finally after about 15 seconds he lifted his head from his chin. "Screw it" he said and he kissed me, again.

This time he gave me more time to react to the kiss and I did, but remembered I was still sick. I broke the kiss and put my hand to his cheek and looked at him while his hand was still on the back of my neck.

"Eli, I'm sick we shouldn't be-"

"One: I've liked you since the moment I said 'I think they're dead.' Two: I didn't know you liked me back so I never made the first move because I figured having you as a friend was better than not having you in my life at all even if I was perpetually friend-zoned. Three: Remind me to thank Alli for going shopping with you because now I can tell you this without stuttering or saying it over text message: you looked so incredibly beautiful on Saturday night, you literally left me speechless, Clare. And four: I told you – I never get sick."

I looked at the clock and it was about 5:30PM and I knew my mom would be home soon. I gave Eli a kiss on the cheek and released myself from his grasp and looked at him sadly.

"Well I'm glad we're out in the open. I'm still not feeling 100% better and my mom will be home soon so sorry to say this, but you have to leave."

"Fair enough."

We walked to the door, stopped for a minute, and Eli spoke.

"So, will you be at school tomorrow?"

"Definitely. My mom wouldn't let me miss two days in a row."

"Good. Also, Clare" He grabbed my hands and brought me closer to him "if you're feeling 100% by Friday night, would you like to go on an official date with me?"

I smiled at him and replied, "Yes, of course I would Eli."

He was leaning down to kiss me but before he did I put my finger to his lips. He opened his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Hey – if you want to go on a date Friday night you shouldn't be kissing me. I don't care if you say you never get sick, you're only jinxing yourself when you say that. I don't want to be playing Nurse Clare on Saturday night instead of being out with you. See you tomorrow?"

He stood up straight and grabbed my hands, "You win this round Edwards; I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest."

"Good night Eli."

"That's not how we say good-night, Clare." he said turning back towards me.

I reached my hand to his chest. "It's how we say good-night tonight."

He smirked. I watched him get into his hearse and drive away. I closed the door and began to clean the kitchen up when no more than 10 minutes later my mom walked through the door.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling? Did you get some rest today?"

"I'm doing much better mom, thanks. I'll definitely be going back to school tomorrow. I did nap the entire morning and I took a long hot bath after that. Adam dropped my homework off for me, but don't worry he just dropped it off and left. I also had some soup 2 hours ago so I'm not hungry right now."

"Ok dear. Why don't you go up to your room and work on some homework and go to bed early tonight. Take some medicine before you go to sleep ok? I'll check on you before I go to bed."

"Ok, good night mom."

"Good night sweetie."

I got upstairs to my room and checked my phone. Thank goodness I had no urgent text messages from Alli. I heard the TV on downstairs so I figured it would be the perfect time to call Alli and fill her in on the day's events without my mom hearing what actually happened while she was at work.


End file.
